Derrotando el orgullo
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Kariya Masaki, el orgulloso defensa, se ha enamorado nada más ni nada menos que de su amiga y compañera de clase, Aoi Sorano ¿Qué obstáculos le pondrá el destino? ¿Podrá él derrotar a su orgullo? Pasen y descúbranlo :D Kariya x Aoi, también partes de Aoi x Tenma.
1. ¿Yo me enamoré?

**¡Ohayo minna! La súper dúper genialosa Nao-chan regresó con un fic de una pareja que a quizás a nadie se le ocurrió (Lectores: Deeeeja de inventar parejas raras T-T/ Haruki: Por favor :c) será de Aoi-san y Kariya-kun :3 (Lectores: Why? T-T/ Haruki: No nos tortures más, por lo menos hace una de Aki x Endo D: ) Quizás haga un fic de Endo x Aki, pero será cortito ya que no me gusta del todo esa pareja (Estúpida Natsumi me arruinaste el EndAki(?) ) Y también aprovecho de avisar que quizás no siga con el fic de Ichinose x Aki (Título: ''Te amaré en las buenas y en las malas''), ya que veo que nadie le sigue, entonces lo mejor será dejarlo y comenzar nuevos proyectos (?) **

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ojalá que lo disfruten**

**Summary****: Kariya Masaki, el orgulloso defensa, se ha enamorado nada más ni nada menos que de su amiga y compañera de clase, Aoi Sorano ¿Qué obstáculos le pondrá el destino? ¿Podrá él derrotar a su orgullo? Pasen y descúbranlo :D Kariya x Aoi, también partes de Aoi x Tenma.**

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Oraciones en negrita y entre paréntesis son comentarios míos**

**-Créanme, pueden haber faltas ortográficas**

* * *

Esa chica…No-No la puedo sacar de mi mente, ¿Realmente me está pasando esto a mí? ¿El gran y orgulloso Kariya Masaki se ha enamorado? No, eso no debe ser, y-yo, a mi no me puede estar pasando esto, sólo que…es la persona más tierna y buena que he conocido, siempre nos ayuda a todos, su mirada está llena de humildad y no creo que ella sea capáz de mentirle a alguien…Pero ella está enamorada del inútil de Tenma que ni caso le hace, algún día ella abrirá los ojos y mi orgullo me permitirá decirle lo que siento por ella…Já si claro, deja de decir bobadas Masaki, ni a tu nuevo padre le puedes decir ''Papá'' y vas a ir a declararte a una hermosa chica como ella, Já, sigue soñando Masaki, sigue soñando...

…

-¡Masaki-kun! ¡Baja en este instante!- gritó un enfurecido peli-verde **(Adivinen e.e) **

-¿Qué sucede ahora Midorikawa-san?- preguntó el oji-lima bajando de la escalera lentamente con su mochila al hombro

-¡Nos han llamado de la escuela y nos han dicho que no pones atención en las clases!- siguió gritando el cabreado ex-centrocampista del Inazuma Japan, quién ahora era el nuevo padre de aquél rebelde muchacho **( Tsurugi?)**

-¿Yo? Debe de ser un error...

FLASH BACK

_Aaah-suspiró- Qué linda se ve cuando se refleja el sol en su rostro..._

_-¡Masaki-kun!- gritó el sensei- ¡MASAKI-KUN!_

_-¿Qu-Qué sucede?_

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Será que te estás enamorando, Masaki-kun?- preguntó inocentemente la nueva madre de Masaki, quién era casi la única persona que ha ganado su corazón, además de la hermosa peli-azul, su nombre era Naomi **(XD****)** y se había casado con Mido cuando ambos habían cumplido 20 años

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? Tsk, no me gustan las chicas **(Lo sabemos Masaki, a ti te gusta Hikaru-chan, lol)**, solo hablan de cosas aburridas, maquillaje y ropa, o cosas así-negó el peli-azul expresando su punto de vista sobre las chicas a sus padres, quienes quedaron perplejos al respecto

-¿Y tú crees que yo soy así, Masaki-kun?- preguntó apenada la madre

-No, no quise decir eso mamá **(Nanai...)** sólo que...las chicas no son mi estilo, prefiero el fútbol, además tú eres las única chica para mí, madre- aclaró el muchacho, haciendo que su madre riera en un tono leve

-Eres igual a Mido cuando éramos pequeños- sonrió la madre, recordando viejos tiempos de celos por parte de su querido esposo **(Nótese que amo aprovecharme.)**

-Tsk...Y-Yo, no estaba celoso, sólo que Gazel se te estaba acercando mucho- dijo Mido completamente rojo, mirando hacia otro lado, para que su esposa e hijo no vieran ese notorio tono carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas

-¡Gazel sólo me estaba diciendo que había fiesta en su casa esa tarde!- exclamó Naomi con una risa entre dientes

-¡Pero en la fiesta te pidió bailar con él!

-¡Pero él es mi amigo, además después bailé contigo hasta que terminó la dichosa fiesta Mido!

-¡Y otra vez!- pensó Kariya poniendo su mano derecha en su frente y saliendo de su casa para dejar de escuchar la estúpida discusión que tenían su padre y su madre- Los celos de Midorikawa-kun llegan hasta estos extremos...

...

Este orgulloso peli-azul quién hace ya un mes había conseguido una nueva familia, comenzó a caminar hasta su Instituto, que a decir verdad, solo quedaba a unas calles de su casa; Al llegar, Tenma y Shinsuke lo saludaron ''molestamente'' como de costumbre y lo acompañaron hasta llegar a su salón, la clase 1-C, donde se encontraron con Aoi quién los saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando le tocó a Kariya...

-Hola, Kariya-senpai- saludó Aoi y se acercó para darle el beso en la mejilla, pero este se retiró con las mejillas de un bonito color carmesí, que le daban una apariencia de ternura, por lo que Aoi también se sonrojó- Ehm, este... ¿Hay algún problema, Kariya-senpai?

-No, no...Claro que no...y...no me llames así, solo llámame por mi nombre...- contestó el defensa esta vez sí dejando que la chica le besara tiernamente y también haciendo que su rostro tomara un color mucho más rojo que el anterior

-Enserio Kar...-se rectifica- Masaki-kun, si no quiere que le salude así, sólo dígame, no quiero incomodarlo- agregó Aoi deprimida

-No, de verdad, no importa, en realidad me encanta que me saludes así, digo...digo...em...yo...este...¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? Lo siento Aoi-san, el sensei me está llamando- balbuceó Kariya al ocupar las palabras equivocadas para intentar disculparse con Aoi, esta vez estaba en su personalidad normal y al decir que el sensei lo llamaba salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar **(Yo ya lo veía con una cara de :yaoming: XDDD)**

-Kariya se comporta bastante extraño- comentó Shinsuke al ver tal acto

-Oh quizás sea que le gusta Aoi- añadió Tenma mirando pícaramente a su amiga de infancia quién miraba hacia abajo sonrojada- ¿Haber quién se puso roja? ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Sí fuiste tú!- continuó con su burla pero esta vez intentó molestarla hablando como si ella se tratase de un pequeño bebé

-Yo-Yo-Yo... ¡A mí no me gusta Masaki-kun!- gritó tapándose la cara con las manos

-Eso no te la crees ni tú Aoi-chan- dijo Shinsuke colocando su mano en la cabeza con una gotita anime

-¿Tan obvia soy?- preguntó ella en susurro

-Créeme Aoi, si lo eres, pero te ayudaremos a conquistar al insensible Kariya- contestó Tenma mirándola pícaramente de nuevo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Si tú lo dices, pero si cometen algún error, los culparé a ustedes, ¿Entendieron?- advirtió Aoi dejando a los dos muy asustados, después de eso todos se sentaron y la clase comenzó sin que Kariya volviera todavía...

...

Lejos de la sala donde estaban los chicos, había un pequeño salón al que nadie iba, solo Masaki, ahí estaba aquél muchacho, sentado con los brazos entre las piernas y escondida su cabeza entre ellas

-Otro intento fallido-dijo él levantando la cabeza y dejando notar sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y sus coloradas mejillas, cambiadas a color carmín por el error que había cometido hace unos momentos- ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a ti?! Todo sería mucho más sencillo si sintieras los gritos de mi corazón que mi orgullo no permite comunicar con palabras, si no con acciones innecesarias! – gritó Kariya tratando de culpar a su corazón y a su orgullo por lo que no podía decir...

* * *

**¿Cuál será el plan de Tenma para unir a este par de tímidos? ¿Podrá Masaki hacer algo al respecto? ¿Naomi dejará de ser tan kawai w? (Haruki: ¿Tú Kawai? Si claro...) ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo que vendrá lleno de sorpresas! (Créanme) **

**Notas finales****: Quise tomar en cuenta de que en este fic, Kariya será más obvio en demostrar sus sentimientos que cuando lo hace normalmente, trataré de dejar de lado la agresividad de él y sólo tomaré en cuenta su orgullo, que hace que en varios capítulos se sonroje y se vea muuuuy lindo w , pero podría ser que en el clímax de este fic haya algo de la personalidad agresiva de Kariya(?) (No me refiero a eso...) Solo a un pequeño conflicto...nada más eso e.e**

**Aclaraciones finales: (Sólo por si no saben...digámosle así XD)**

**Mochila: Saco, bolso,etc,etc…**

**Nanai: Tierno, lindo, kawai,etc, etc...**

**Creo que eso es lo único...Bueno eso es todo...**

**Sayo! :D**


	2. Kariya Masaki,¡¿Disculparse!

**Lo siento por demorar tanto en actualizar! D: Es que no me llegaba la inspiración ( Sí, digamos que esto de abajo es producto de mi inspiración...) y además estaba con muchos exámenes pero ya salí de vacaciones *comienza a lanzar globos y cofeti* así que esta semana se viene capítulo un poco más largo que de lo normal...(Haruki: *muere de risa* Claro, es como decir que yo escribo mal, ¿no?/ Nao: Pues sí, ya que nunca me has ayudado a escribir nada, sólo comentas estupideces ¬¬) Sin otro comentario de esta irresponsable escritora os dejo el capítulo dos u.u**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al Level-5 y sus ganas de dejar a Ichinose en Estados Unidos, muy, muy lejos de Aki :c.**

* * *

Después de unos minutos, el oji-lima volvió al salón con la excusa de que había ido a la enfermería porque se sentía mal y la clase siguió normalmente hasta que tocó el timbre del receso.

-¿Ya pensaste en la primera parte del plan, Tenma?- preguntó la jovel peli-azul sentándose un una banca al lado del castaño y del pequeño Pikachu :3

-No, pero podrías empezar por ponerte más bonita y coqueta- contestó Tenma con una mano en la boca y una mirada pícara

-Pervertido...-bufó la chica con una venita en la nuca- Supongo que me las tendré que arreglar sola...

-Pero Aoi, Tenma tiene razón, las chicas coquetas son de las que gusta Kariya-senpai- agregó el de la banda azul

-¿Q-Q-Q-U-E-E?...¡¿QUÉ MASAKI-KUN GUSTA DE ESAS CHICAS?!- gritó enojada y celosa Aoi** (Haruki: Se parece a alguien que yo me sé.../Nao: ¿A ti? :3)**

-Claro que sí, observa- contestó Tenma apuntando a unos árboles donde estaba Kariya rodeado de chicas atractivas con chocolates y dulces- Hey Aoi...Estás roja...

-No me digas...- dijo ella roja **(Pero es que roja, roja roja...XDDD) **de celos y con una gran venita anime en su cabeza

-Bueno, ¿Y por qué no vas a sacar a todas esas chicas y hablas con él?- sugirió Shinsuke

-Créeme, eso haré- respondió la Tsundere...digo...la oji-azul caminando hacia los árboles

-Circulen chicas, la novia de Masaki-kun quiere hablar con él

-¿Q-Qué?- se sonrojó el peli-azul

¿Tú? ¿La novia de Masaki-sama? No lo creo- dijo una arrogante chica rubia con un aspecto muy infantil, mirando de pies a cabeza a Aoi

-Pues créelo mocosa, ahora déjenos solos, queremos hablar- contestó ella correteando a la atrevida chica

-No has visto lo último de Katerina, vieja bruja...- dijo por último la chica con una mirada de desprecio

-Supongo que esas chicas no te molestarán más, Masaki-kun **(Nao: Soy yo o eso sonó muy sicópata? XDDD/ Aoi: *con un cuchillo* Sonó muy qué? :3 /Nao: ¡N-Nada!) **

-Supongo que si Aoi-san- contestó él algo rojo por lo que anteriormente había dicho su ''amiga''- Pero me alivia de todos modos...En fin, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Quería preguntarte si querías ir al parque de diversiones mañana por la tarde conmigo...

-¿C-Contigo?- ''_Contéstale Masaki, dile que sí...''_- Lo siento, p-p-pero... esto... tengo que salir con mi madre...em... a comprar unas cosas, quizás otro día- contestó el oji-lima levantándose del suelo y yéndose corriendo hacia su salón

-Masaki-kun...- comenzó a sollozar la muchacha...

P.O.V Aoi

_Realmente no te entiendo Masaki-kun, ayer estabas nervioso porque te quería dar un simple beso en la mejilla, no apareciste en casi toda la clase de matemáticas por huir de, supongo que fue un confusión de palabras y ahora vienes aquí y me rechazas sin rodeos, Tenma me dijo que me ayudaría a conquistar a este insensible y también que yo le gustaba, ¿Será otra de sus bromas? ¿Le gustará verme sufrir? O quizás sólo lo hizo por pena, esa chica debe tener razón, yo no le llego ni a los talones a Masaki como para ser su novia, ¡NO LE LLEGO NI A LOS TALONES A ELLA! Realmente, no le llego ni a los talones a nadie... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo? ¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de un imbécil sin sentimiento? No sé si es muy infantil... Solamente estoy haciendo un escándalo porque me rechazó una salida al parque pero...realmente me duele que... que solamente me diga: ''Lo siento, no puedo'' y salga corriendo... ¿Por qué eres así sólo conmigo? ¿O eres así con alguien más? ¿Con tu club de fans o con Hikaru-kun?... No te comprendo Masaki, no te comprendo..._

Fin P.O.V Aoi

A lo lejos, dos muchachos uno castaño y el otro muy bajito, observaban como la chica lloraba escondidos detrás de unos arbustos...

-Lo sabía...

-Yo desearía saber lo que tú Tenma...Ya que ni siquiera entiendo por qué quieres ayudar a Aoi a conquistar a Kariya-senpai si estás enamorado de ella...

-Es simple Shinsuke, ayudaré a Aoi y como sé que Kariya es incapaz de amar a alguien y sobre todo derrotar su orgullo por una chica, ella caerá en depresión y como soy su mejor amigo **(FRIENDZONE!) **yo la ayudaré y se terminará enamorando de mí

-Tenma...Eso es muy cruel...

-Realmente no me interesa, si me propongo algo debo cumplirlo, no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar...

Tenma se levantó y se dirigió a su salón y Shinsuke se quedó sentado en los arbustos hasta que el timbre sonó, pensando en las dos caras de Tenma y en lo que resultaría de esto...

-_''Esto realmente no puede acabar bien, de eso estoy seguro...''_

En el salón, Kariya seguía dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta que paró en seco al ver entrar a Kageyama Hikaru, su mejor amigo, a aquél sitio; corrió hasta donde estaba él, lo tomó de la camiseta , lo dirigió hacia su puesto y lo sentó al lado de él mientras el otro lo miraba con cara de WTF?!.

-Em..etto...¿Te sucede algo Kariya?- preguntó por fin el inocente delantero

-Si...Te quería hablar sobre...Aoi...- contestó el peli-azul con la mirada baja

-Supongo que tuviste problemas para decirle que sí, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y tú cómo supiste?

-Intuición... Mira, deja a cargo de esto al mejor ''Doctor Corazón''- dijo Kageyama poniéndose unas gafas negras mientras Kariya lo observaba con una gotita

-Supongo...- le contestó él sin antes hacerle una advertencia- Pero si algo sale mal, tú sabes lo que haré...

-¡No te atreverías!

-Claro que me atrevo, sabía que tenía que tomar en cuenta esto antes de pedirte que me ayudaras...- recordó el peli-azul rascándose el mentón

-Tu estrategia es admirable Kariya, pero en el amor realmente eres un novato- dijo el oji-café bajándose las gafas y levantando una ceja

-¿Y me vas a decir que tú has tenido un amplio historial con las chicas?

-¿Pues quién no amaría a un dulce y tierno angelito como yo?- contestó éste poniendo la carita más tierna que alguien puede poner **(Imaginen! X3) **

-¿Y quién no amaría a un...etto... chico de trece años cómo yo?

-Estoy seguro de que Aoi-san no tiene los gustos bien definidos...

-¡Humpt!- trató de refunfuñar el defensa pero en vez de eso apareció más bien un puchero infantil

-Bueno, yo creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es disculparte con ella, ya que la vi llorando cuando pasaba por el baño de niñas y después le dices que sí quieres ir al parque de diversiones- aconsejó el menor colocando su mano sobre su mentón, tratando de imitar la acción anteriormente hecha por Masaki

-¿Realmente crees que eso sea lo mejor?.- _''¿Disculparme? ¿El orgulloso Masaki Kariya disculparse? De verdad me he metido en un lío bastante grande, este estúpido corazón y sus caprichos...''.-_

-Por supuesto y tienes que apresurarte, he oído que tienes competencia- advirtió el peli-morado

-¿Competencia? Bueno, es un hecho que es una chica muy guapa y además...- comenzó a enumerar Masaki hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo Kageyama le miraba

-Tú sí que estás enamorado, ¿Y te digo algo? Me alegra haber sido la primera persona en saberlo...Pues con tu actitud de baboso que tienes...La mitad de la escuela se ha dado cuenta- comentó entre risas el delantero, esperando que Kariya pusiera una cara del susto gigante...y así fue

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No importa...No importa...Sólo ve a pedirle perdón y listo...No pasa nada, es cómo el fútbol...

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER EL FÚTBOL CON QUE ME DISCULPE CON ELLA?!

-No lo sé, pero termina tú escándalo ahora porque toda la escuela nos está observando- regañó Hikaru con aires de madre...esos aires que Masaki casi nunca había sentido, sólo algunas veces, por ejemplo cuando Nao **(X3) **le encontraba jugando al soccer en su habitación o cuando traía alguna mala calificación, le encantaba escuchar esos regaños que tanto le habían ablandado su corazón...¿Por qué no ablandaban también su orgullo? Así todo este tema del amor sería más sencillo, así Ranmaru no tendría tantos motivos para burlarse...así...Así no se sentiría cómo se sentía ahora, entre la espada y la pared, no le sería tan complicado disculparse y tampoco decirle que sí algunas veces...

-Está bien... Supongo que iré a hablar con ella, ¿No?

-¡Si, Si! ¡Y recuerda, sé tierno con ella, para que sienta que no es una disculpa por pena!

Kariya salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos, tratando de hallar alguna pista que le indicara dónde estaba Aoi, cuando de pronto, entre dos árboles sentada en una banca, ella comía lo que parecía ser un sándwich de lechuga y tomate, él se acerco y sin rodeos se sentó en la banca y dijo:

-Aoi, tenemos que hablar...

**La dejo hasta ahí XDDD (Haruki: ¿Por qué? Se estaba poniendo bueno T-T / Nao: *con un cuchillo* ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano?) De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, estuve muy ocupada y cuando me disponía a hacer el capítulo no se me venía nada a la mente, Gomen T-T**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, clases totalmente pagadas para escribir? XDDD. **

**El próximo capítulo se viene bueno, ea ea ea! XDD**

**¿Podrá Masaki disculparse?**

**¿Aoi podrá disculpar al orgulloso Masaki?**

**Si lo logra, ¿Qué pasará en el parque de diversiones?**

**¿Tenma logrará su insensible plan?**

**¿Shinsuke hará algo al respecto?**

**¿Hikaru dejará de ser tan kawaii?**

**¿Podrá esta escritora traer el próximo capítulo la próxima semana e_e? **

**Todo esto y más en un nuuuevo y fresquito chapter de su fic favorito, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal XDDDD. (Haruki: ¿Estás muy aburrida? / Nao: Bastante XD)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
